Uketsuga Rerumono
Uketsuga Rerumono (受け継がれるもの) is the 45th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was first aired in Japan on August 18, 2002. Synopsis In the previous episode, Wang Hu attacked his own partner and the Si Xing Hu Tuan emerged victorious against the Tobita Club despite what he did. Now, the second round begins. Will Kouya control his temper during the match? Also, another unexpected event will happen towards him. Plot The episode continues off with Kouya stepping into the ring who said that he can beat both Lan Fang and Ma Liang without any help. His teammates notice Kouya's behavior with Kuroudo commenting on how he thinks that Yuhya will choose U-YA to be his teammate over his own brother. Kaoru then tells Jirou to restrain a frustrated Kouya in the ring as the latter enters there. Just as Ma Liang and Lan Fang step into the ring, Ming Wu instructs them to destroy Garuda Phoenix. She is reluctant at first since their team will automatically be disqualified, and the former is afraid of bringing Wang Hu back to normal in case Kouya and Wang Hu to have a rematch. As the two step into the ring, Lan Fang and Kyousuke are distracted as they see each other. During the first round, Tiger Commander and Tiger Flare continuously attack Garuda Phoenix and ignore Raging Bullet. Kouya starts to think of nothing but his hatred towards Carlos. As Garuda Phoenix is about to attack Tiger Flare, Tiger Commando does so toward the former. Kouya's Gear is about to attack the two Tiger Gears when they dodge it and causes the Gear to hit the wall and stays in the ring. Tiger Commander and Tiger Flare then attack Garuda Phoenix repeatedly until Raging Bullet sacrifices himself, and the two Tigers dodge Garuda Phoenix again. Crush Gordon even comments that it would have been the end for Garuda Phoenix if Raging Bullet did not prevent it in time. The Tobita Club notice Kouya's misbehavior and Garuda Phoenix is then seen attacking Raging Bullet with a frustrated Kouya arguing with Jirou (who tells the former to calm down). Kouya is about to launch Shining Sword Breaker until Tiger Commander prevents it. Just as the latter is about to be pushed back, Tiger Flare arrives in time to help its partner push Garuda Phoenix back. Tiger Flare is then seen losing its balance with Kyousuke telling Kouya that Garuda Phoenix is about to be destroyed. Ma Liang then tells Kouya to notice the incoming obstacles; just as Garuda Phoenix pushes the two Tiger Gears back, Jirou tells Kouya to get out of its way. The latter's Gear is hit by a cylindrical spike before regaining its composure. Garuda Phoenix has lost some battery power and is 40% damaged before slowing down, and Kouya believes that he does not have enough power to cast Shining Sword Breaker. Ma Liang then orders Lan Fang to attack Raging Bullet. Later, Jirou's Gear takes the punishment and is 65% damaged. Seeing Kouya being frustrated during the battle, Jirou tells the former that he fights exactly like U-YA which then cuts to the flashback of the match in the previous episode where Black Garuda Eagle destroyed Cardinal and Wisdom, the two Gears from the Native Spirits team. But Kouya denies what Jirou said. Jirou says that Kouya's actions is like letting him or even his own brother down. Kouya then states he would not let Jirou down. The latter then comments that Yuhya would have said the same thing. During the duel, Garuda Phoenix attacks Tiger Commander and Tiger Flare stops one of its wheels in the process (causing the Gear to lose balance) and accidentally attacks Tiger Commander. Kyousuke then notices that Lan Fang's Gear loses its front weapon's balance when Garuda Phoenix pushed the Gear with Tiger Commander (Kyousuke comments that it is the same damage he took and is distracted towards Lan Fang). Kyousuke then tells Jirou to attack Tiger Flare's drive shaft. Jirou then tells Kouya to use Shining Sword Breaker since it is their last hope. But the latter replies he cannot since he practically destroyed Raging Bullet and Garuda Phoenix does not have enough power left. But Jirou tells Kouya to follow his lead. He then uses Hurricane Crush and tells and Raging Bullet used up too much battery power. Kouya, who was given the signal by Jirou then sees a vision of a phoenix rising from the ashes. Garuda Phoenix then heads towards Raging Bullet and the latter's battery power dies after the attack. Although Ma Liang says to Lan Fang they have the upper hand, a strong wind suddenly emits in the ring. Lan Fang tells Ma Liang that Raging Bullet sacrificed its power in order for Garuda Phoenix to absorb it and use the special flight technique (rising from the ashes). Kouya then casts Shining Sword Breaker and Tiger Flare is thrown out in the ring whereas Tiger Commander is still flying around when it is about to do so. Kuroudo then tells Kouya to watch out for Tiger Commander where it is about to hit Kouya just at it is about to be thrown out of the ring. Kouya luckily dodges the Gear, however he slips and his wrist is sprained in the process. Jirou then lends Kouya a hand to get up and the Tobita Club then wins the second match and the first stage of the World Cup ends. The Tobita Club asks how did Kouya and Jirou come up with that technique. Jirou replies that it was all because of Kouya he was like a little brother to him which embarrasses Kouya. Crush Gordon then announces the top 8 teams, including the Si Xing Hu Tuan and the Tobita Club who both have one win and one loss. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan side, Ming Wu smiles just as he leaves the arena. Outside the arena during sunset, Lilika told the rest of the Tobita Club that she left some notes for the second stage in the arena and goes back. Inside, Lilika finds the notes and meets Takeshi who has the dossier of U-YA from the Quo Vadis team. The rest of the Club are then seen walking outside with Jirou commenting that he is hungry with Kaoru and Kuroudo joking about it. They suddenly stop when they see Kouya feeling his wrist and drops his things. when Jirou asks about this, Kouya replies it's nothing. It then shifts back to Takeshi and Lilika regarding U-YA's secret as the scene focuses on U-YA's dossier. The latter pleads the former to promise not to tell Kouya about U-YA's secret information which Takeshi affirms since he knows how Kouya will react if the latter knows about U-YA (Lilika also knows Kouya's possible reaction). Lilika pleads Takeshi again not to tell Kouya about U-YA's secret not even a single word (as Lilika pleads to Takeshi) and the scene focuses on U-YA's dossier as the episode ends. (To be continued) Trivia *The English dub title refers to Kouya's wrist injury. *Due to the scene's speed, viewers thought that Kouya sprained his wrist because it is hit by Tiger Commander. However, he dodges the Gear from hitting him. **In one instance, the scene becomes negative when Kouya sprained his wrist due to censorship *The top 8 teams who will advance to the next stage are the following: **Two wins: Manganji Dreams, Euro Griffon, Quo Vadis, Star Brad **One win and one loss: Tobita Club, Si Xing Hu Tuan, Heliopolis, Esperance *First sign of Takeshi's generosity and sympathy to Kouya's concerns. *First and only time to see Garuda Phoenix showing rebirth after Kouya visions a phoenix rising from it's ashes. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)